The invention relates generally to access control devices, more particularly, to a lock box which allows selective access to an internal cavity thereof so that various users can be provided key access while maintaining a high level of security.
Lock boxes are known and commonly include a connector or shackle for securing the lock box to an object. Each lock box includes an internal compartment for storing one or more objects. Lock boxes are commonly used in real estate applications where numerous agents require access to a single lock, but it is not cost effective to provide all agents with a key to that lock.
Referring now to the portion of a prior art lock box 10 illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a first end 14 of the connector 12 is secured to a portion of the lock box 10 and a second end 16 of the connector 12 is removably coupled to a portion of the lock box 10 to secure the lock box 10 to an object. The second end 16 of the connector 12 is commonly retained using a spring loaded, push button retention mechanism 20. To release the second end 16 of the connector 12, an operator applies a force to the push button 22 of the retention mechanism 20. The force of the spring 24, generated by the push button 22, causes the retention mechanism 20 to slide generally axially and release the second end 16 of the connector 12 from within an opening 26.
It has been determined that such spring loaded push button retention mechanisms can possibly be subjected to inadvertent opening during an act of vandalism, such as by applying hammer blows to the housing to overcome the spring force of the retention mechanism. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved lock box retention mechanism which overcomes such difficulties.